Zedonius
has nothing but contempt for human life, often addressing them as "apes" and "monkeys". He descends upon the capital of a once-great military superpower, threatening humanity with an ultimatum: submit to the will of the Fiends or die. Ryu must ascend the city's clock tower to put an end to his fearsome reign. According to Zedonius, it was he who bestowed the gift of fire upon humans centuries ago. Ninja Gaiden II/Sigma 2 Zedonius is one of the Four Greater Fiends of Vazdah, and the Malevolent Ruler of the Flames. Many aeons ago, he and the other Greater Fiends were sealed into a deep sleep by the Dragons. Several millennia later he has been reawakened by Dagra Dai, and invades the former military super power Russia. There he gives the soldiers who aim their weapons at him an ultimatum; yield to the Fiends, or perish. The soldiers' attacks have no effect on him and he incinerates them with his hellish flames. Soon after he taunts the Dragon Clan's Super Ninja, Ryu Hayabusa into fighting him at the clock tower. Zedonius appears in the tower and proclaims himself the one who bestowed humanity with the gift of fire. Hayabusa draws his ancestral weapon, the Ryuken without hesitation and tells Zedonius that what he says doesn't matter. Zedonius fights the Dragon Ninja warrior with murderous rage, but is defeated and killed, consumed by flames he couldn't control. As Ryu says triumphantly "Righteous flames shall cleanse the Earth of your kind." Zedonius screams from the pain of being burned and blows up along with the tower. Reincarnated in the Underworld, Zedonius is encountered again, and boasts that in the hellish realm his powers are absolute, and attacks Hayabusa to ensure the ritual to break Vazdah's seal goes unhindered, but was no match for the might of the True Dragon Sword. Zedonius is truly destroyed this time as his body absorbed into the magma rivers of the Underworld. Powers & Abilities *'Flight': Zedonius is able to fly in the air. *'Stomp': He usually lands by stomping near the player. This also causes fire to erupt from the ground near him. *'Fireballs': He is able to shoot several fireballs at the player, even when flying. *'Ground Eruption': He is able to cause a ground eruption where the player is standing, even while he is flying. *'Melee Attacks': He has 2 combos and a long throw move. *'Massive Fire Blast': He is able to charge a massive and wide fire blast and shoot it at the player. *'Chest Blast': This move is deadly, but leaves him vulnerable for a few seconds. *'Gaja Summon': He is able to summon gaja fiends at will, except on path of the acolyte. Quotes *"For the one who first bestowed the precious gift of fire upon you pitiful apes, there was none other than I, Zedonius, Ruler of Flame." Zedonius talking to Ryu Hayabusa in Ninja Gaiden 2. *"I cannot die....Here in the Underworld, our power is absolute!" - ''Bragging to Ryu in Hell before battling him for the second time. *"''This sensation.... Urggh." - Being burned by his own flames moments before his first death at the hands of the Dragon Ninja. *"I'm..burning! BURNING!!!!" - His last words before being exploded by his own flames and the hands of Ryu in his first battle against him. *"Repent, You are in a presence of a Greater Fiend, I am Zedonius, Ruler of Flame" - Before blasting, killing the army with his fire blast *"Impudent apes, how your hubris has grown in the few short millennia we have been away. have you forgotten the era when only the mercy of the Archfiend kept your lowly species alive? You ungrateful monkeys, when high infernal priest Dagra Dai restores the Archfiend to power you will learn your true place on this Earth. On behalf of his Lordship Dagra Dai, I deliver you an ultimatum: Submit or Die!" Zedonius in Russia giving an ultimatum. *"You are Ignorant in the ways of the world as an infant in it's cradle ninja. Without my fire the petty dreams of your Species would never have taken flight, yet your ancestors in the Dragon Lineage tried to extinguish that flame. Do you not think that Foolish?" - Discussing to Ryu before the Upcoming Battle. *"Then let the fires of hell consume the last descendant of the hated Dragon Lineage!" - Before fighting Ryu *"Your path is one of sound fury, ultimately signifying nothing. None of survived the purgatory of my flames, not even those of the Dragon Lineage. All that remains is a memory of fire, endlessly repeating again and again!" - Seeing Ryu for the first time Gallery ngs2-zedonius.jpg NG2_Art_Boss_GreaterFiend3_Zedonius_1.jpg|NG2: Zedonius artwork NG2_Art_Boss_GreaterFiend3_Zedonius_2.jpg|NG2: Zedonius artwork with storyboard NG2_Art_Boss_GreaterFiend3_Zedonius_3.jpg|NG2: Zedonius artwork with concept sketches Trivia * He is one of the Five Greater Fiends of Supreme Archfiend Vazdah along with Elizébet, Volf, Alexei, and Genshin. * He possesses the "Heart of Malevolent Flame". * He claims to have given fire to humans. * He and Volf are the only Greater Fiends to have four arms. Category:Enemies Category:Fiends Category:Characters Category:Ninja Gaiden 2 Characters Category:Boss Battles Category:Deceased Category:Warlords